Rumpelstiltskin
by magic10
Summary: The classic story of Rumpelstiltskin told with a Labyrinth twist.


**Rumpelstiltskin**

**(A labyrinth/ Rumpelstiltskin cross over)**

**The parts are like this-**

**Sarah Williams- the person the story is all about**

**Jareth- the king**

**Hoggle- Rumpelstiltskin (who is actually called Hoggle in the story)**

**Toby- the baby**

**Robert Williams- Sarah's farther**

**Once upon a time in a land far far away in a place called The Underground there was a kingdom ruled over by the King of the Goblins. His kingdom was a labyrinth, at the centre of labyrinth was the Goblin city and at the centre of the city was his castle.**

**The King of the Goblins was called Jareth and he controlled powerful magic. He had mismatched eyes, long blond hair and was the most handsome being in the kingdom. One day as he watched his kingdom though a magic crystal Jareth happened to observe a conversation that displeased him….**

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

"**My daughter is the most beautiful and talented person in the hole of the labyrinth and possibly the hole Underground" boasted Robert Williams to a Goblin. Robert Williams was a human (not all the kings subjects were Goblins.) He was also king Jareth's blacksmith and a fool. He had always wanted to be fames and he tried to achieve this by telling lies about himself and his family.**

"**King Jareth is the only person in this kingdom worthy of my daughter, Sarah's, hand in marriage" he told the Goblin. "She is so talented that she can weave thread into gold and…."**

**Robert was interrupted by a flash of light and a crash of thunder. Out of a clouds of glitter stepped Jareth, King of the Goblins. Robert trembled knowing that the king had observed him. The goblin hide in fear of Jareth's anger.**

"**You boast of your daughter so much I shall taken her to my castle" said Jareth angrily. "If she is as special as you claim then I will marry her; if not Sarah will become a goblin because your lies."**

"**But I didn't mean it."**

"**O you didn't did you?" asked king Jareth. Robert did not answer as he realised how much trouble his daughter was in because of him. "What's said is said. My hand in marriage is not a gift I would give to an ordinary girl with a blacksmith for a farther. She has thirteen hours to weave three rooms for thread into to gold or your daughter will become a goblin forever."**

**With that the king disappeared as he had appeared. Leaving Robert to his gilt.**

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

**Sarah Williams was terrified when the Goblin King appeared at her house and transported her to the castle. Jareth could she that she was scared and began to regret his actions but the laws of magic meant that he could not go back on his word.**

**Her farther had not lied when he said Sarah was beautiful. She had long dark hair and deep green eyes. Jareth fell in love with her the moment he lay eyes on her. He gently explained what she must do before disappearing and said if she finished a room she only had to call him and he would appear and tack her to the next room. He left her to try and weave a room full of thread into gold.**

**Sarah began to cry as soon as she was alone. She did not want to become a goblin but she had no way to tern the thread into gold. At first she looked for a way out but when she found non she started to cry agene.**

**Suddenly a small dwarf appeared before her. He had blue eyes, large eyebrows and wrinkly skin. "Why are you crying?" he asked.**

"**I have to weave all this thread into gold or I shall become a goblin in twelve hours. But I do not know how" she sobbed.**

"**I can do that for you but must give me something in return" he said.**

"**You like jewellery don't you?" asked Sarah looking at the jewellery hanging off his belt. The dwarf shrugged. "If you help me I'll give you this" she said removing a bracelet. The dwarf leaned forward to get a closer look. "You like it don't you?"**

**He tried to look disinterested. "So so."**

"**Pleas?" Sarah asked begging. The dwarf nodded and without another word he started to weave the thread. He finished four and a quarter hours after Jareth had set the target. He promptly disappeared tacking the bracelet with him.**

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

**Jareth was suppressed but pleased when Sarah called him to say all the thread in the first room had become gold. How ever he was sad because he did not believe she could do the same in the other two rooms. Jareth tuck her to the second room and left her as before.**

**Sarah agene began to cry as she could still not weave the thread into gold. After an hour allow in the room the dwarf agene appeared and demanded a prise for turning the thread into gold. This time he tuck her ring. And was finished eight and a half hours after the Goblin King had set her the target.**

**The Goblin King was very happy when Sarah agene called him to say she had completed the second room. After tacking her to the thread room he left her with hope in his heart.**

**With only four and a half hours before her time ran out Sarah feared she was doomed to become a goblin. However after a hour the dwarf agene appeared but this time Sarah had nothing left to offer the dwarf for his help.**

"**Promise me your first born child" the dwarf demanded. "If I do this for you, you will become Queen of the labyrinth. You may not even have a child and I will tack nothing instead in its place."**

**Sarah tried to offer him something else such as the riches she would poses as Queen but the dwarf refused. After almost quarter of an hour she agreed. The dwarf finished with only minutes to spare. He disappeared saying he would remember their agreement.**

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

**Jareth was over joyed when Sarah called him agene. They were marred the next day and Sarah became Queen of the labyrinth and the goblins.**

**Queen Sarah and king Jareth lived happily together and fell deeply in love with one another. After three years of marriage Sarah had a baby boy whom she named Toby. She loved him with all her heart and by this time had forgotten all about her deal with the dwarf.**

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

**Queen Sarah was sat alone, except for Toby who had just tern one years old, when the dwarf appeared before her and demanded payment for his service. Sarah was horrified and offered him anything in exchange for Toby but he refused.**

**In the end she begged and cried so much that he offered her a way to win Toby back. "I will come to you once every night starting from tomorrow. If you can guess my name within three days you can keep the baby."**

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

**Queen Sarah sent a proclamation though out the land asking everyone to write down any names they knew including unusual names. The first night Sarah tried every name she could thing of including animal, human and goblin names but non of them were right. The second day she resaved the list of names from all her subjects but non of them were correct ether. Sarah began to diaper that she would lose her son to the dwarf.**

**She had not told her husband of her deal with the dwarf and that evening he arrived home laughing. "You will never guess what is saw today" he said laughing.**

"**What?"**

"**I was flying over the forest of the labyrinth, as an owl, when I saw the Fireys dancing. A fun little dwarf was with them also. He danced around the fire singing**

" '**Hoggle is my name.**

**She will never win the game.**

**All her guessing is in vain,**

**For Hoggle is my name.' "**

**Sarah was over joyed when she heard this and decided to trick the dwarf.**

………………………………**..........................................................................................**

**When the dwarf arrived that night he smiled cruelly at the Queen who held Toby protectively in her arms.**

"**This is your last chance to keep your baby. Can you guess my name?" he cackled.**

"**Is it John?"**

"**No" said the dwarf taking a step closer.**

"**Is it Hiro?"**

"**No" said the dwarf stepping closer.**

"**Then is your name Aidan?"**

"**No" said the dwarf reaching to take the young prince from her arms.**

"**Then you must be called…. Hoggle!"**

**The dwarf screamed in anger. He was so furies at losing the baby that he stamped his foot in anger. He kicked the floor so hard that his leg broke through the floor and he disappeared up to his waste in the floor. He kicked agene and disappeared completely never to be seen agene.**

**The king and queen lived happily ever after the end.**


End file.
